Home
by MiraculousElle
Summary: It was bound to happen; everyone knew it was meant for a lifetime when green met blue. Wedding, Adrienette, post reveal and complete fluff be warned


"Oh, don't you _dare_ faint on me now!"

The angry voice, albeit a bit worried, echoed in the foyer of the Notre Dame. Other than that, and people talking on the other side of the door, it was quiet.

Marinette glared at her father, who simply let out a chuckle, a huge hand coming to touch his daughter's arm. His eyes were still wet, his smile shaky yet so, so happy.

 _Don't start crying._ _Alya will kill you. Stop it._

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart - you're my only child. And you are getting married." His eyes shone as he spoke. The man stepped back, holding up Marinette's hand and twirling her slowly. "And look at you. All glowing and beautiful. In the very dress you made."

Marinette bashfully glanced down, watching her dress softly touch the floor as she turned. She hoped her father was right; the dress had taken her a long time to create. It would be a shame if she didn't look good in it.

"Papa..." the girl mumbled, smiling up at her father and blinking.

Oh, she wanted to cry so bad. There were too many feelings bubbling inside of her, it was too much. She was sure her heart was going to burst any second now.

But not in a bad way, never. Not when she was finally marrying the love of her life, the man that had stood by her side from day one.

It was nerve wrecking nonetheless. Just a month ago, she had been out with all her friends, including her fiancé of course, not thinking about the fact that she'd be married in less than four weeks.

It had happened fast yet not fast enough.

The people on the other side suddenly went quiet and Marinette sucked in a deep breath, feeling her heart beginning to race. Her hand once more clutched onto her fathers, her shoulder leaning against his ever so slightly for support they both desperately needed.

"Is this happening?", the girl whispered, laughing somewhat breathlessly, "am I seriously marrying _Adrien?_ Love of my life Adrien?"

Tom Dupain laughed quietly, a difference to his usual loud and cheerful voice. Marinette was able to feel him shake ever so slightly and it made her look up at him again.

"Yes, I believe it is. And he must be just as excited as you, seeing as he hasn't seen you in hours _and_ hasn't seen you in your dress, which is why we should get moving, darling."

Even though once she moved to step forward her heart felt like a single vibration in her body, her feet began to shake and her eyes began to water _again,_ as the door opened and the familiar melody began playing, people gasping and sighing, Marinette knew this was what was supposed to happen since day one. The emotions winding her up all day, they calmed down into peace and home. She knew she had found her home with him. She always had. He was her lighthouse in a storm. Everything she needed.

And then Adrien's eyes found hers and everything and everyone else faded.

...

Adrien could only gasp along with the others as his beautiful, gorgeous, perfect fiancée stepped into the sunlit church. And he knew his eyes were watering. By the time she'd be here, Adrien would be a crying mess.

It was then that he felt a tap on his shoulder and a tissue being pressed into his hand.

"I got you, bro."

The blond opened his mouth to answer, wanting to say that he always had, that Nino was the best friend someone could have and that he was thankful to have him, but all that he ermitted was a strangled gasp, a breath of a thank you. His eyes never left her.

Marinette had always been beautiful, no doubt about it. But today, right this moment, she _glowed_. It wasn't even the amazing dress she wore, the fancy hair. It were her eyes.

Because he found a future in them. Home, love, family. All he ever wanted was in those bluebell eyes.

They had often communicated with looks only in the past. But right there, it was different.

It was like... like their _souls_ reached out to another.

For the first time since she had entered the room, Adrien blinked, having to look up at the ceiling and pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. The man exhaled shakily before looking back at his soon to be wife, a smile finally finding its way onto his lips.

It had taken them a few years but finally the day had come.

Marinette was quick to dry her eyes ever so gently as her father kissed her cheek, smiling up at Adrien with all the love he felt for the boy he came to love like a son.

"Take good care of her", Tom mumbled, winking, and taking his daughter's hand and resting it in Adrien's. The blond nodded, never looking away from the woman, and pulled her up to him.

His voice cracked as he touched her arm to rub it in comfort and maybe to check if she was really there. "Hey."

It seemed Marinette fared no better, breathing a quiet "Hi" before smiling brightly up at him, not even trying to stop the tears now. Her hand grasped his free one tightly. All he saw was his lady, bashfully smiling at him after their reveal all those years ago. The people in the cathedral vanished.

They were sixteen all over again, laughing on the rooftops of Paris, kissing underneath the moon. And all at once, Adrien was hit with the force of his love for this girl infront of him. He had never thought about it, not really, if it was even possible to love someone as much as he did love Marinette. Was this normal? He didn't care. This was _right._ And besides; nothing was normal in their lives.

Many things were said but the couple barely listened. When the vows had to be spoken, they whispered the few phrases they had learned from memory, but their eyes held the true conversation. Something no one understood and only the knew about.

The rings were exchanged but it happened in a blur. Marinette couldn't stop the giggle escaping her as Adrien kissed her hand after and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she did the same.

And finally, "You may kiss the bride."

The quiet sob of his _wife_ was silenced by his lips on hers, an action they had shared often yet never like this. Her lips were all new, softer than usual, the kiss deeper, realer. It was _miraculous._

The moment didn't break until they had to pull away to breath and the cathedral exploded in applause. Alya yelled something, Nino cheered, the bells rang loudly and melodic and Adrien had to cup Marinette's face and rest his forehead against hers. "This is real, isn't it My lady?"

Even though he had whispered, she had heard him. She always did.

Marinette giggled at first before she let out a breathless laugh, a sound that sounded like music to his ears. He would never get tired of her laugh. She grinned up at him. "Yes, kitty. It is."

And when Adrien and Marinette Agreste stepped out of the building, hand in hand and rings shining in the sunset, nothing had ever felt more real, more perfect.

They were ready for this new adventure.


End file.
